compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Severus Mali
Severus Mali was the Assistant Director of Transportation in Infinite Innovations Incorporated (III)Severus Mali - Public Profile (Archived) circa Year 4. Biography Severus Mali was born to Fantas and Jesmarla Mali on the backwater planet of Ando. As a child Severus was encouraged to become something and free himself of his family history. Severus strove to do just that. One day when Severus was at the market with his family he stopped into a small tavern with his father, Fantas, to get a drink and take a break. A bar fight soon erupted between a smuggler and the bounty hunter who was after him. Severus managed to make his way out of the fight. His father was not so lucky. Severus lived with his mother for a few years, until he was 17. Jesmarla encouraged Severus to become and apprentice. Severus ignored what his mother told him and continued living on Ando, until one day he came across a Jawa in the local market. The Jawa was trying to sell an old Y-Tie. Severus walked over and tried to help the Jawa. The ship was sold within an hour. The Jawa walked over and introduced himself to Severus. His name was Keltik and he was from Tatooine. He asked Severus what he was doing on a planet like this with trading skills like that. Severus replied he was still looking for an apprenticeship. The Jawa brought Severus to Tatooine the next year to further his skills. The skills he learned with Keltik proved to be invaluable. He learned how to fly a ship and man a vehicle better than anyone else in the village. His trading skills also grew with time. He had managed to learn a few escape techniques when negotiations turned physical. But most importantly he learned what the price of dishonesty is. One day when Severus was working on a busted up YT-1300 an old business partner of Keltik's came by. He and Keltik went into the back office to discuss their last business dealings. Keltik never returned. When Severus went back to check on him he found him dead and the other man gone. Severus took the ship and headed to Coruscant to begin his new life. It was useless to try and get anywhere on Tatooine. Severus just managed to get the ship to Coruscant and sold what was left of ti for scraps. Severus lived a year on the planet until he found an advertisement in the classifieds to work for III. Severus immediately applied and became a pilot in the security division. It was the life he had dreamed of. He was assigned a Firespray, known as the III Shakuras. Severus never left his ship for it was the only home he had. Someday he would be something.Severus Mali: Someday OOC Note Until further information is provided, Severus Mali's species remains unknown. Although he used an image of a winged Toydarian for his ezBoard avatar, Toydarians were not added as a playable species until much later in the Star Wars Combine. As his character was born on Ando, it is assumed that Severus was an Aqualish. See also * Timeline * Keltik References Links * Severus Mali - Public Profile (Archived) * Severus Mali: Someday Category:Individuals